


Скульптор и глина

by fain_stein



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fain_stein/pseuds/fain_stein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы схожи в печали, скульптор и глина, утешающие друг друга в нашем искусстве», - Песнь Света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скульптор и глина

Вообще-то Каллену не возбранялось ходить, где ему вздумается (он, в конце концов, просто выполнял свою работу), но всё равно чувствовал себя преступником. Меряя шагами в ночные часы пустые коридоры Каленхада, он старался думать об отвлечённых и незначительных вещах: что завтра будет на обед? что написать в письме сестре? в какую причёску соберёт свои волосы Амелл?.. Он сдавленно выругался (тихо, чтобы можно было притвориться перед самим собой, что он этого не делал) и попытался ещё раз: даст ли Грегор ему отпуск в этом месяце, чтобы он наконец смог повидаться с семьёй? сумеет ли он выспаться в часы дневных занятий? доведётся ли ему поймать взгляд Амелл, когда она будет идти по коридору навстречу ему?.. Он снова выругался, но на этот раз более явственно, не считая нужным скрывать от самого себя собственную реакцию. 

Он стал считать шаги, чтобы как-то занять постоянно движущиеся не в том направлении мысли. Раз, два, три… На двадцать четвёртом шаге он сбился, потому что перед мысленным взором вдруг предстало лицо Амелл, улыбающееся немного печально, с полуопущенными веками. Он помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенный образ, и принялся вновь считать шаги. Раз, два, три… Сорок седьмой шаг стал последним, что он помнил, после – были только руки Амелл, несущие охапку собранных возле башни цветов: пионы, розы и душистые маргаритки. Усилием воли он запретил себе думать об этом. Он на посту, он обязан сконцентрироваться. Может статься, пока он тут думает об Амелл, какой-нибудь маг вовсю практикует магию крови? Он стал прислушиваться к посторонним звукам, и вдруг до его слуха долетели сдавленные и глухие смешки.

Он остановился, чтобы эхо шагов не заглушало звуков, постоял с минуту, определяя, откуда доносятся голоса, и медленно двинулся в сторону источника шума.

Сослуживцы часто рассказывали ему, как то и дело посреди ночи замечали учеников обоих полов, совокупляющихся в укромном уголке. У Каллена неизменно стыла в жилах кровь и краснели уши, когда он представлял эту картину. Кто-то из храмонивков однажды застукал очередную сладкую парочку в комнате для молитв, прямо на скамье возле святого лика Андрасте, что для Каллена было совсем уж дикостью. Этот рассказ сильно взволновал его, и во время каждого дежурства он просил Создателя, чтобы его смена прошла тихо и спокойно, без подобных происшествий. Потому что, несмотря на чёткие правила и регламент, он бы не знал, что ему делать с влюблёнными бунтарями. 

И вот теперь, видимо, ему предстоит столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. Это всё расплата за его греховные мысли об Амелл, не иначе. 

Звуки доносились из женской спальни, и Каленн, заливаясь краской, представил себе самую развратную картинку, на которую только был способен. Маги – порочные существа, бездуховные, проклятые самим Создателем, так что наверняка их оргии носят самые яркие оттенки безумств. То краснея, то бледнея, Каллен наконец добрался до двери, ведущей в женскую опочивальню, и вдруг остановился, поражённый жестокой мыслью: Амелл наверняка там! Он сглотнул, почувствовав, как земля уходит из-под ног, и едва не схватился рукой за стену, чтобы удержать равновесие. Такая постыдная слабость не красит его. Он должен быть стойким и выдержать любую, самую грязную картину, которая предстанет перед ним, когда он откроет дверь в комнату. 

Он положил ладонь на ручку двери и прислушался более тщательно (в глубине души он надеялся, что всё ему привиделось). Хихиканье явно принадлежало женщинам (смеялись сразу несколько), и на мгновение ему почудилось, что он слышит чистый смех Амелл среди сливающихся в единую мелодию озорства голосов. Пусть Создатель будет милостив!

Каллен легонько, словно юный преступник, подглядывающий за купающимися женщинами, приоткрыл дверь и заглянул сквозь щёлку внутрь. Взгляду его предстал яко пылающий камин и ряды двухэтажных кроватей, однако, пустующих. Он попытался приоткрыть дверь немного шире, по-прежнему оставаясь незамеченным, но происходящее в комнате до сих пор оставалось вне поля его зрения. Девушки увлеченно смеялись, изредка вставляя фразы. Должно быть, они просто не спят, возбуждённые рассказом подруги, или какой-нибудь игрой. Он мог свободно зайти в комнату и разогнать их по койкам (он должен был это сделать), но стыд охватывал его при одной только мысли, что он увидит стайку привлекательный молодых девушек в полупрозрачных ночных сорочках. Коря себя за мнительность и жуткие картины, которые крутились в его голове, пока он шёл сюда, он уже было собрался тихо прикрыть дверь и предоставить девушкам продолжать свои невинные занятия, как тут отчётливо услышал голос Амелл, увлечённо спрашивающий:

\- А это больно?

В ответ послышался очередной смешок, и другой голос ответил:

\- Поначалу – да, но потом становится так приятно и хорошо!

И о чём это они, интересно, разговаривают? Каллен не спешил претворять в жизнь своё намерение, оставаясь невидимым слушателем. 

\- А если кто-нибудь узнает? 

\- Ну, это того стоит, - отвечал тот же голос, что и раньше. – Сир Донаван никогда не даст меня в обиду!

Сир Донаван? Почему это она говорит о самом жестоком и беспринципном храмовнике, считающих всех до единого магов дьяволами в человеческом обличье, как о её защитнике?

\- Ты думаешь, он тебя любит? 

\- Конечно. Он ведь подарил мне этот медальон. – До Каллена долетел звук лязгающего металла.

\- Можно посмотреть? – вновь спросила Амелл.

Судя по звуку, медальон перекочевал в руки магессы, и Каллен в красках представил, как её изящные ладони берут драгоценность. 

\- Внутри наши пряди волос, - с гордостью сообщила девушка, и все остальные восхищённо ахнули.

\- Это так романтично, - протянула Амелл. 

\- И на твоей улице скоро будет праздник, - произнесла какая-то из девушек. – Все видят, как на тебя смотрит сир Резерфорд. 

Каллен вдруг отпрянул от двери, словно та была покрыта скверной, и в волнении схватился за подбородок. 

\- Да-да, - подтвердила другая. – Он явно влюблён в тебя. Все это заметили.

\- Какие глупости! – со смешком сказала Амелл. – Сир Резерфорд просто добр по своей натуре.

\- Ну, конечно! – воскликнула скептично девушка, которой принадлежал медальон. – Но с другими он почему-то не настолько добр, как с тобой.

\- Давайте спать, - сказала Амелл. – Я ужасно устала. 

Каллен отошёл от двери, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы прикрыть её. Он тихонько, почти на цыпочках, зашагал по коридору, раздумывая над только что услышанным. Он чувствовал себя, словно пойманным с поличным убийца. Стыд и раскаяние охватили его душу, заключив в кандалы. Он не должен думать об Амелл. Он не должен смотреть на неё. Он не должен…

Утром, когда его караул закончился, он не лёг спать, а сел за письмо к сестре, в котором писал:

Дорогая Мия,

Когда душу твою одолевают греховные помыслы, а сердце полнится злом, что ты делаешь? Какие попытки предпринимаешь, чтобы перестать желать запретного? 

Я устал молиться и просить милости у Создателя. Сегодня он предельно ясно дал мне понять, что оставил меня. Сегодня он предоставил мне справляться с собственными грехами…

Он скомкал бумагу и бросил её в камин. Ему необходимо отдохнуть.

Каллен не спал, находясь в состоянии полусна-полубодрствования, когда его усталое тело, освобожденное от доспехов, наконец, коснулось постели. Он вспоминал подслушанный разговор и в красках себе представлял утаённую от взгляда картину: группа девушек в белоснежных сорочках обступила обладательницу медальона, которая покровительственно и царственно сидела на стуле, улыбаясь остальным, словно верным подданным. Он представлял горящие восторгом лица в полумраке комнаты: все они еще чисты и невинны, взирали на более опытную подругу с благоговением. Амелл, как самая рассудительная из них, не так впечатлена - голос ее, несмотря на содержание фраз, спокоен и ровен, в глазах, хоть и застыл блеск любопытства, но без того вожделения, что можно прочитать в улыбках остальных. Она сдержанно радовалась за подругу, выказывала достаточное количество интереса к предмету, которого ранее не касалась, и с грустью размышляла о том, чем могут кончиться такие отношения. Каллен не мог знать всего, что творится у неё в голове, но в данную минуту он был уверен, что именно эти чувства одолевали её бесхитростную душу. 

Как прекрасна она была в отблесках камина, с распущенными волосами, волнами ниспадавшими ей на спину, в свободной, белоснежной ночной сорочке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы! Она сидела на полу, подле ног подруги, как и все остальные девушки, положив ладони на подлокотники её стула, но в её осанке и позе не было ничего подобострастного или безвольного. Даже в таком положении она оставалась независимой, даже взирая снизу вверх, она по-прежнему владела собой. Каллен видел эту картину так ясно, что в какой-то миг в сердце его поселилась тихая радость и покой. Пожалуй, он мог смириться с собственным положением, глядя со стороны на ту, которая рождала в нём незнакомые, необыкновенные чувства. Лишь бы иметь возможность хотя бы изредка прикасаться к прекрасному взглядом - мимолётным, кратким. Он готов претерпевать любые муки, лишь бы видеть, как она каждое утро ступает по коридору с охапкой цветов.

Разум его, убаюканный этими светлыми образами, наконец, подчинился сну, утонув в видениях и грёзах, которые были не так чисты и невинны.

Он видел, как сидящая на стуле девушка с медальоном внезапно встаёт и одним ловким движением срывает с себя обманчиво невинное одеяние для сна, оставаясь нагой. Другие следуют её примеру, и вот уже пол возле них усеян кусками белой ткани. Они все смотрят на Амелл, в серых глазах которой пляшут греховные огоньки, сливаясь с отблесками камина в демоническом танце. Она улыбается, но не так, как он привык, а более зрело, испорчено, зло. Она медленно расстёгивает пуговицы на сорочке, а затем откидывает руки в сторону, чем остальные девушки тут же пользуются: со сладострастными стонами они набрасываются на неё, словно на добычу, но каждой из них известно, что это она - хищник. Они срывают с неё ночную сорочку, ловкие пальцы их трогают её груди, сжимая в ладонях, пышные губы, дышащие молодостью, впиваются в её белоснежную кожу, оставляя на ней розовые следы. Амелл стонет и прерывисто дышит, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею для всё новых поцелуев и прикосновений. Рука одной из девушек ложится на заветную часть тела между ног, а палец ловко проскальзывает внутрь, отчего тело, истерзанное ласками, дрожит в наслаждении. Они валят её прямо на пол и впиваются страстно в кожу, не оставляя на ней ни одного живого участка. Громкий крик вырывается из глотки Амелл, когда одна из девушек проникает языком внутрь неё. Она лежит, с неповторимым грехом в глазах глядя в потолок, истерзанная жертва, умирающая от похоти. Она лежит и с губ её срывается: "Каллен... Каллен, возьми меня!"

Он вскакивает в холодном поту посреди ночи. С трудом приходя в себя, он обнаруживает напряжённую область между ног, требующую необходимой разрядки. Тяжело дыша и едва помня себя, он обхватывает ладонью твёрдую плоть и быстрыми движениями водит рукой вдоль неё, морщась одновременно от наслаждения и отвращения. Он представляет лицо Амелл, обрамлённое волнистыми волосами цвета меди. Он представляет его искажённым от желания и похоти. Он пытается представить, что она рядом, обнимает его, двигаясь на нём с невообразимой грацией, даря ему всё то, чего он так жаждет. Она стонет и сдавленно шепчет его имя, а потом вскрикивает на пике наслаждения, чувствуя, как его тёплое семя наполняет её лоно.

Каллен встаёт с постели, глядя на застывшие пятна. Жалкая картина. Ничтожный признак его одиночества и греха. Он опускается на пол и чувствует, что готов плакать от стыда и отчаяния. Но Каллен не плачет, не позволяет слабости одолеть и так сломленный неправильными чувствами дух. Он судорожно размышляет над тем, какое наказание ему стоит избрать для себя.

Удары плетью и пост кажутся банальностями. Молчание было бы слишком лёгким и приятным наказанием, равно как и уединение. Умерщвления плоти во имя торжества духа недостаточно.

И он придумывает самоё извращённую пытку, на которую только способен его воспалённый разум: не видеть её. Не разговаривать с ней. Делать вид, что её нет. 

Да, пожалуй, это будет самым тяжёлым испытанием за всю его жизнь.

Весь следующий день Каллен решает провести в молитве.

Он отправился в комнату с изваянием Андрасте, чтобы испросить у нее благословение. И попросить прощения за греховные мысли и действия. В комнате для молитв было тихо и уютно. Пылал камин, в углах преклонили колена сёстры, шепча про тихо слова из Песни Света. Он переступил порог, словно самый грязный грешник, низко опустив голову, глядя себе под ноги. Он чувствовал себя недостойным того, чтобы находиться в этой комнате. 

Когда он подошёл ближе к лику Андрасте, то вдруг заметил на скамье Амелл. В руках она держала раскрытую книгу. Песнь Света. Она увлечённо читала и, казалось, не замечала ничего вокруг. Каллен захотел было уйти и, наверное, поспешил бы претворить своё намерение в жизнь, но взгляд его зацепился за выпавшую из причёски медовую прядь волос. Заворожённый тем, как эта маленькая небрежность только украсила её лицо, он стоял, забыв о том, где находится и зачем, забыв о принятом решении наказать себя. Амелл вдруг оторвалась от книг и посмотрела на Каллена. Он испуганно уставился на неё, словно она знала о том, что прошлой ночью он стал нечаянным свидетелем разговора, происходящего в женской спальне, а потом самым бесстыдным образом дал волю своей тлетворной фантазии. Пытаясь отыскать во взгляде признаки осуждения или гневный блеск, он нашёл там лишь кротость и доброту. А потом она сказала:

\- Сир Каллен!

И это прозвучало, как искусная насмешка.

Порой ему казалось, что она специально. Иногда он думал, что просто стал жертвой её чар, что она сама во всем виновата, использовала на нём какое-то своё особое магической заклинание и заколдовала его на вечное поклонение. Его с детства учили относиться с подозрением тем, у кого есть магические способности. Но когда она вот так смотрела на него, он не мог поверить в то, что в глубине этого сердца сидит вероломство и зло. 

\- Сир Каллен, вы пришли помолиться?

Он кивнул, потому что не мог говорить. Чувствуя себя глупым и ничтожным, он вдруг вспомнил, что и правда пришёл помолиться, а вместо этого уже несколько минут самым бесстыдным образом пялиться на Солону Амелл. 

\- О, Сир Каллен, тогда вы, может быть, сможете мне помочь?

Он гадал, почему это она вдруг называет его по имени, пусть и прибавляя «сир»? Он не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь обращалась к нему. Они едва связали пару слов, а разговор, происходящий у них сейчас, можно было считать самым длинным, но она всё-таки набралась храбрости произнести его имя. В отличие от него.

Он кивнул одеревенело в ответ на её просьбу, и она сказала:

\- Вы можете объяснить мне эту часть? – Она ткнула пальчиком в раскрытую страницу. Каллен слегка наклонился над её головой (и тут же почувствовал запах, исходящий от её тела: запах пряностей, немного горьковатых, но приятных нюху, и цветов, которые она, должно быть, снова собирала утром во дворе Каленхада) и прочёл указанную строчку: «Мы схожи в печали, скульптор и глина, утешающие друг друга в нашем искусстве».

\- Это Песнь Испытаний, - только и мог сказать Каллен, который не понял ровно ничего из прочитанного, потому что был слишком занят разложением запаха Амелл на составляющие. 

Она кивнула, вновь устремив взгляд в книгу.

\- Мне от этих строк почему-то грустно, - сказала она задумчиво. – Хотя Песнь Испытаний, наоборот, должна вселять надежду. Но именно этот момент звучит… как-то безнадёжно.

Он молчал, не в силах сказать что-либо. Он не знал, что Амелл - андрастианка, и сейчас это открытие стало для него одновременно и проклятием и самым радостным благословением. Пожалуй, она слишком ревностно стремится трактовать каждую строчку Песни, находя для себя в ней смысл, разительно отличающийся от мнения Церкви, но ему это казалось таким очаровательным, что…

\- Ах, простите меня! – воскликнула Амелл, виновато глядя на него из-под густых ресниц. – Я вас совсем заболтала. Я, пожалуй, спрошу у какой-нибудь сестры. Я слишком невежественна, простите.

Каллен хотел сказать, что это не так, и что он готов разъяснить ей любой интересующий её момент, согласно учению Церкви, но она поспешно встала со скамьи и подошла к преклонившей колени сестре. Он с интересом и восхищением наблюдал за тем, как она вновь указывает пальчиком на непонятное место, а потом с благоговением смотрит в глаза сестры, объясняющей ей суть строк. Каллен представлял себя на этом месте: как он с покровительственным видом говорит о том, что Андрасте чувствует печаль Создателя, которая передаётся ей, как это её успокаивает, а не низводит в пучины отчаяния, как она находит в этом силы для дальнейшей борьбы. Амелл увлечённо бы его слушала, открыв рот в изумлении от его красноречия, а он затем сказал бы ей, что каждое смертное существо, согласно данному стиху, чувствует то же самое и значит находится в неразрывной связью с Создателем. И хотя он знал это всё наизусть и мог машинально произнести, не особенно вдумываясь в слова, сейчас он вдруг ощутил иную силу этих строк. Они пришлись очень кстати. Очень метафорично. 

Скульптор и глина. Осталось только понять, кто из них – скульптор, а кто – глина. Каллен преклонил колени перед ликом Андрасте и с печалью подумал о том, что ему достался очень незавидный удел глины.


End file.
